piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Saddest CARCA moments
Here are the countdown picks for the Top 10 saddest CARCA moments EVER. 10 to 7 TBA by Ruby or Win95 6. 1987 CARCA 200 at Nightdona. Bobby Carllison's career-ending crash. David: It's lap 157 and- OH MY GOD! TROUBLE TURN 3! BOBBY CARLLISON WITH THE WORST CRASH EVER! THIS IS MY DEBUT YEAR FOR COMMENTARY AND WHAT THE (Seal Bark) JUST HAPPENED!!! SEAL BARKS AREN'T EVEN RECOVERING MY SHOCK!!!! Brent: A HORRIBLE CRASH! BOBBY CARLLISON WENT INTO THE CATCH FENCE!!!!!!!! HE MIGHT HAVE DIED HERE RIGHT NOW AT NIGHTDONA INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY!!! Bobby (weak): Help me. Please. Doctor: You will be ok. Bobby (99999 times weaker): No. (faints) Doctor: OK MAYBE NOT!!!! Davey: DAD! YOU ARE WAY TOO DAMAGED!!! Doctor: He fainted. Davey: Ok... Lapis: Are you going to race Davey? Davey: No. I'm pulling out. I need to help my dad as he is 99 percent dead and 1 percent alive. BARELY living. It could even take a bump and he will die. David: The race has been red-flagged! Let's go to pit reporter Lapis Lazuli, beach buddy of Steven Universe. Lapis: So Davey pulls out of the race to help his father. The helicopter is taking Bobby to the hospital and Davey is in it as well. Back to you Pinkie and Spi- I mean Brent and David. Sorry. I got confused there. 5. 2014 Target 200 - Francesco Carini's death. Darrell: This is Darrell Cartrip speaking because we have been informed of sad news. The legendary Italian team owner Francesco Carini died a few days ago. Bob: His health started to fail after a heart attack in 2010 and now four years later he is dead! DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darrell (starts to cry): WAY better than stupid Francesco Bernoulli!!!!! Joel: This can't be true! (starts to cry, bawl and sob) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY BELOVED UNCLE FRANCESCO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DONT BE DEAD! (bawls 1919 Million times harder)! FRANCESCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WERE THE BEST GOLDEN AGE OWNER EVER!!! AND YOU KNEW BE SINCE I WAS JUST A KID!!!!!!! (Soon, Jimmie Johnson arrives) Jimmie: Joel? Joel (bawling): JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jimmie: It's ok Joel. I know you miss him. Joel (bawling): YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS DEAD!!!! MY CAREER ONLY STARTED TWO YEARS AGO AND HE IS ALREADY DEAD!!! (then Jamie Mack arrives) Jamie: What's going on out there? Joel (bawling): POOR FRANCESCO DIED!!! AAAAAAAAAAGHAGHAGHAGHAWHAWHAWHAAAAAAAAAHAHAGHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Jamie: It's okay dude, I'm here with you. (the other racers listen) Kyle Buschtire: Man he is taking it hard! Kasey: Well yeah! He knew Francesco for almost his entire life! Brad: Oh man this is bad! Joey: Very bad!!! Danicar: Poor Joel! Ricky: He is flooding the garage!!!!! Joey: Yeah he is! 4. 1967 Los Angeles 200 - Bill Revelic and Dave Williams' fatal crashes. This was CARCA's worst day because not only one died, but TWO died, making the deadliest and most historic race in CARCA history! 3. 2009 Faux Wheel Drive 300 - Ricky Strickhouse Jr cries when Danica crashes in the Xfinity race Bob: OH MY GOODNESS! DANICAR PONTIAC IS FLIPPING SO TERRIBLY! THERE RIGHT BEHIND HER IS SAMMY SMELTER JR! SAMMY SMELTER JR SLIPS ON DEBRIS ON TRACK! Darrell: DANICAR PONTIAC IN A HEAVY FLIPPING CRASH! OH MY GOD! SHE FLIPS 21 TIMES AND IS KNOCKED OUT! OH NO! THIS IS BAD! Sammy Smelter Jr: HOLY (Dolphin Censor) I'M COVERED IN OIL!!!! Ricky Strickhouse Jr (her boyfriend): OH MY GOD! DANICA! Kevin Carvick: OH NO! THAT JUST HAPPENED! Bob: THE RED FLAG IS OUT! (later) Jimmie: That is bad. Brad Keselowcar: I was NOT expecting to see this in my ROOKIE year! Kevin: THAT WAS THE WORST CRASH I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!!! Ricky (crying): Danica will never race again! Kasey: She does crash a lot. It was only a matter of time but man that was bad! Ricky (crying): Did she get totaled? I HOPE NOT! NOO! Jimmie: It's ok Ricky. Lowe's Crew Chief: Yeah it's ok Ricky. Jamie: It's ok, I and my friends are here to help you. Lowe's Pitty: Indeed. 2. 1968 Carolina's 300 - David Carson has crashed on the last lap. (NOTE: Spike and Pinkie were the backup announcers due to Brent and David being stuck in traffic) Spike: TROUBLE! DAVID CARSON FLIPS THREE TIMES! HE IS ON HIS ROOF! CHARLIE GLOTZCAR WINS THE 1968 CARCA CUP! WHAT A SAD SAD SAD SAD MOMENT FOR DAVID CARSON! (cries) 1. 1993 CARCA 200 at Nightdona - Bobby Carllison bawls after realizing Davey died in a helicopter crash on way to Nightdona. Bobby: Davey should be here soon. Wait. Why are there cops and ambulance? OH NO! I SEE IT ITS A FIRE! (Bobby goes to the fire) Bobby: Oh no oh no oh no. I think that's the helicopter Davey was in! GUYS! IS DAVEY OK! Police: I'm sorry to say. I just arrived here and the news is that Davey Carllison has died. Davey along with two friends which are his pitties and the pilot is dead. Everyone on that helicopter died Bobby(crying): NO! YOU ARE LYING! DAVEY WOULD NEVER DIE! HE SURVIVED AT POCONO AND MISSED JUST FOUR '''RACES!! COMPARED TO ME! I CRASHED IN 1987 NIGHTDONA IN THE CATCH FENCE AND MY CAREER ENDED! YEAH! MY SON IS 600 TIMES STRONGER THEN I AM! Police: Calm down Bobby. I am sorry to say but he is gone. Bobby(bawls 123123123123123 times worse then before): '''NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AWAHWAHHWAHWAHWAHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAGAAAGAA!!!!!!!! (soon Bobby's three best friends arrive. The King,David Carson and Buddy Braker arrive, Bobby's brother Donnie also arrives) Donnie: Bobby? The King: It's ok. it will be ok. David: I'm so sorry you lost Davey. Buddy: Yeah man. The King is right. It will be ok sooner or later. (Bobby simply bawls harder and hugs Donnie) to be continued in the 1993 CARCA 200 at Nightdona Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments